One Split Second
by xREGENERAT0R
Summary: Twenty- one hours in the car with a complete stranger. All it took was a one split second decision. Will this one backfire? With two emotionally unstable young adults, things don't always go as planned.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Okay, I know doing two stories at once is a little crazy, but I was just writing one day and came up with this. I hope it's not too confusing, but I promise all will be clear by the end of the story. Review, please!**_

_**-LizzyBeth(:**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock. **

**

* * *

**

_Chapter One_

The world around me was shattered. Tears leaked from my eyes, and a deep sadness was the only emotion one could find when peering into them. My body shook in grief, my throat burning as bloodcurdling screams erupted. Sobs of remorse were the only sounds heard in the room and they were pouring out of me. I had nothing and no one left, yet I felt an overpowering feeling of anguish for those around me. They all looked on helplessly, some even releasing tears of their own. Discrepant emotions were exposed in each of their gazes, but none of those emotions were one of comfort, as they were grieving also. Anger is often released while being overcome from the type of pain that absorbed my core. I was definitely one of those people. I was raging mad. My hands desperately in need of a glass to break, papers to rip…anything, but I found myself still hunched over on the cold tile floor with uncontrollable cries racketing my breath. I couldn't throw a tantrum and release my anger, because my anger wasn't toward anyone other than myself. A torturing fury was etched inside of me, and it was one I wasn't sure would ever be withdrawn from my soul.

I wondered profusely how they felt. I had suffered before them for only ten excruciatingly long and painful minutes, but a spine chilling anger circulated inside of me, toward myself and had come in that short amount of time because of them. The battle of emotions in their eyes, felt like the confusion one could find in differentiating between sympathy and pity. I knew I was the cause of that, and for that I was furious with myself. For the rest of my life, these people would sit on edge if they were around me, not knowing what emotion to bring forth in their features but desperately hoping it to be the right one. It was odd that while most people would have automatically expressed pity when facing me, this bunch seemed to be fighting to express everything _but _it. I loved them all so much, for they were there for me even though they had no reason to be. None of them had any duties toward me, but they all stood unmoving watching and waiting, when they had the freedom to flee at any given moment. I was eighteen therefore no one had forced custody over me, and at first it left me undeniably confused that they would remain in touch with such a cruel, unworthy person as myself, but I soon was brought to the realization that if they were friends with my parents they were undoubtedly good people. The loss of those parents was surrounding them in grief also though, so their comforting nature was limited. One glance at my mothers trembling best friend brought a sudden wave of strength, and although tiny whimpers remained their constant tumble from my lips, I slowly and carefully stood, on the verge of collapsing at their feet once again.

"I-I'm sincerely sorry f-for your loss." I whispered shakily, tears rolling down my delicate cheeks all the while. Feeling the need to return the emotion they were giving me.

Gasps ignited from mouths and arms crushed my strong stance, causing the sobs to return and the misery to increase, only this time it was shared. I hadn't felt this at home in ages, only reminding me of why they should all hate me, but instead my thoughts were silenced as words of comfort were offered in all directions. I suddenly pulled away to bore my eyes into each of the three mourning bodies that were latched onto me and the other three that were watching in sadness.

"Jenny and John Brooks, Matt Reynolds, Dave McIntire, Eloise Fields, and Katy Harris." I breathed out in admiration, ignoring their looks of concern at my weird statement, and continued, "I just w-want you to know, t-that I will n-never forget you. A-And…"

Katy encased me into another hug, "D-Don't."

One look into her crystal blue eyes told me she had no idea what I was talking about, but that she wanted me to stop talking before I pushed myself too far over the edge. I knew she had meant well with her words, but they were useless. I had fallen off that edge a long few minutes ago.

"I have to." I spoke firmly, wiggling myself from her grasp as I wiped my tears and willed my voice to come through clearly. "I wanted…I wanted to tell you that I appreciate you so much, and I know I haven't exactly shown that lately…" I swallowed the lump in my throat, fighting tears, "but I do. And that's why this is most likely the last time you will see me."

"D-Don't. Please, you don't have to d-do this. Just s-stop." Katy whimpered.

Frowns now graced all their facial features, and I couldn't help the silent tears that began to fall again. "I know how hard this is for you right now…how hard it is to be around me. So I don't want you to. I don't want you to feel any more pain than you have to after burying my parents in the ground thirty minutes ago." Eloise released a sob, but I kept on. "I admire how much you seem to care for me after all the crap I recently put you through, but I can't look you in the eye knowing my presence is causing pain. You guys were my parents' best friends, and the only real family I have. But I love you enough to let you go, and if you love me, you'll do the same." I was now shaking, but I forced myself to grab my belongings and head toward the door of the Brooks' home.

I heard cries erupting and felt a searing pain in my heart as I turned the knob, before a sudden force on my elbow halted my actions.

"Michelle, don't do this. We can all get through this together. I know we can. We're a family. Blood-related or not." A stern voice spoke and spun me around to face them.

I shook my head sadly, and spun on my heel to leave, when a more desperate and more firm grip yanked me backward once again.

"Do. Not. Do this." He hand voice firm, but his eyes held unshed tears that soon spilled over. The sight made my stomach clench, because it was quite unsettling to see him cry, as I had never seen such a thing before. "Y-You're like the daughter I never had. I c-can't…I d-don't know what I'll do if you…l-leave." He shook me repeatedly as he spoke, and made my tears fall more quickly.

I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, breathing in his scent as I clung to him and murmured into his neck, "I love you Uncle Matt." His green eyes dulled at my words, as they locked with my chocolate ones, and I willed myself away.

With one final glance, I darted for the door before I could change my mind, and hopped into the beat up thing that could barely be recognized as a car. I tore down the road, and onto the highway, using the map in front of me to lead me to my destination. It wasn't what anyone with common sense would call a rational decision, but I thought I was doing the right thing. I had clothes, money, and even a few snacks in the car. I was prepared. A few days after my parents died, I planned this…this escape from everyone and everything. But for once it wasn't a selfish act I'd committed with only myself in mind. It was for them, the people who had known me and loved me like family as I had grown up. They were the only family, other than my parents, that I had, and I knew that after what had happened recently I couldn't stick around and ruin their lives. My newly dyed black hair synchronized with the wind, and softly brushed against my face as I rolled the window down. Regret began to gnaw at my insides, but I ignored it as I recalled the expressions on their sullen faces. I was going to L.A. and that was final. It was a long ways away from Texas, but it was somewhere I knew no one would find me and the one place I might be able to make something of myself.

The breeze dried the last of the tears on my face, and I suddenly felt the need to do something rash. So I did. To be honest, I don't know what came over me. I can't possibly explain what exactly was flowing through my mind. I don't know why I pulled over, and I don't why I let him in the car. But I did. I hadn't even seen his face as he hesitantly stepped into the truck. For a quick moment, I wanted to push him out the car and drive away speedily. I usually ignored hitchhikers as they held their desperate little thumbs out, but this time I stepped over one of the boundaries I had painted quite clearly for myself and I had no idea why.

He stared at his shoes not looking up at me once, "Thanks." His voice was hushed and croaked, as if he hadn't had a drink of water in days.

I reached around in the back of my truck, before throwing him a bottle of water, and nervously tapping my thumbs against the wheel. I slowly pulled away and realized there was no going back, I really had done this. I was really hauling a complete stranger around without having an ounce of a clue to what his intentions were.

"Where do you need to go?" I whispered.

Out the corner of my eye, I saw him shift uncomfortably in his seat. "Um, I actually…I, um…I need to go pretty far so I guess that depends on how far you'll take me." His voice croaked again. I noticed her hadn't touched the water.

"You really need to drink some water. You sound like a dying walrus. I'm not going to drug you up, or anything." I spoke determined to not look my companion in the eye, in fear of what I might find. He seemed to be around my age, but I was too scared to scope him out. This had too have been the dumbest decision I had ever, and could ever make.

He slowly opened the bottle of water, but chugged it hastily. "Thanks." His voice was now less scratchy and richer, as it consumed the tension-filled air.

I nodded my head. "Wait, so what do you mean as far as I'll take you? Where do you plan on ending up?"

He gulped noticeably, "Um, you don't have to take me all that way, but um, I need to go to Los Angeles."

My jaw dropped open at the coincidence, "Really?" The shock I felt was quickly replaced with nerves as I realized how long I was going to be in the car with this guy. "Um, that's weird, because that is exactly where I'm headed."

"Uh, are you serious? I…Wow. Um, could you take me all the way then?" He asked in surprise.

I paused before slowly nodding my head yes. I immediately cursed myself. What did I think I was doing? The silence was eating me alive, and I suddenly realized I shouldn't feel fearful, because he seemed to be ten times more scared.

"I don't…ever do this. Just so you know." I said quickly, feeling the need to explain my actions. "I, um, have absolutely no idea why I let you in my truck. I mean, I don't even know you."

"You probably do." He spoke quietly.

I shook my head firmly, "No, I don't. I don't really have any friends, and I don't know a single person who would hop into a stranger's car."

He sighed. "You don't_ know_ me, but you know of me."

I looked at him weirdly, "Um, okay? Look, I don't really think so, but since we're going to be in this car for hours on end, I figure we should introduce ourselves. I'm Michell—Mitchie." I hastily corrected myself, hoping he hadn't noticed my slip up. If I didn't want anyone to find me, I was going to have to change my name.

He seemed to hesitate between telling me his name, so I urged him, "Oh, come on. Your name can't be that bad. It's not like Percy or something is it?" I snorted, but quickly became worried as I was met with silence. "Wait. Your name's not Percy is it? If it is, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to…"

"No." He interrupted. "It's not."

I stopped my ramblings and waited for him to continue in silence.

After a while he let out a troubled sigh, "I might as well tell you. It's not like you won't find out anyway."

I frowned. "What? Never mind. Uh, let's start over. I'm Mitchie." Then I gestured for him to continue.

He sighed again, "Nice to meet you. I'm Shane. Shane Gray."

I immediately snapped my head toward him, to find he hadn't been lying. One-third of the uber famous band, Connect 3, was in my car. Shane-freaking-Gray was in my crappy, good-for-nothing car.

What in god's name was he doing in here?


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I was disappointed to only have received two reviews, but I'm hoping you guys will give me more this time. Thanks to everyone who did review and favorite or alert this story. It means the world! I hope you like this chapter! **_

_**-LizzyBeth(:**_

**Disclaimer: Seriously? Me owning Camp Rock? Not going to happen.**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter Two_

I can not honestly say that I know a single soul that has never heard of 'The Golden Rule.' To be quite frank, I don't think anyone can. But despite this, I also lack the ability to recall someone that actually knows exactly _what_ it is. Still, I'm no stranger to manners, and my parents were always quick to scold me if I weren't using them. Which recently, had been more often than not, but that's beside the point. I have manners. Or at least, I know what they are. And this…well my parents would have been ashamed. The reaction most of the world's female's would have if they discovered Shane Gray in their car? A scream, tears, over-the-top excitement, unconsciousness, gosh I wouldn't be shocked if they let go of the wheel and launched their bodies in his direction. But my reaction was none of those.

I stared.

And when I say stared, I mean wide, completely blank, eyes off the road and latched onto his pretty little face.

Creepy? Yes. Dangerous? Extremely.

But I couldn't stop. I just could not detach my chocolate orbs from the pop-sensation. And as I continued my unearthly gaze I finally found the answer to an incredibly dumb question that has always been lurking in the back of my mind.

The Golden Rule: Never, _ever_ stare at a teenage heartthrob like he's an alien on a unicycle. Especially, if you are driving a car.

"MITCHIE!" I heard a yell of terror. And I immediately snapped to attention, forcing my eyes to the road, only to find a huge semi driving toward us.

I let out a piercing scream, as my voice reached levels I never knew to be possible. My body momentarily in shock, as the truck appeared closer and closer. This is it. I'm going to die.

Before I knew what was happening my truck swerved chaotically to the correct side of the road, and looking down I saw that Shane's hands had somehow managed to grab control of the wheel, which dismissed all ideas of supernatural forces.

Instantly I grabbed the steering wheel, my mind too traumatized to notice the tingle that shivered down my spine as my hand brushed against Shane's when he drew his back.

I exhaled a breath I wasn't aware I had been holding, shakily.

I cautiously glanced at Shane, to examine his frozen position, obviously not quite ridding of the shock just yet.

The silence was even more eerie than before, but I too was recovering and my mouth remained shut. Seeing as I was the cause of this whole ordeal, I planned on keeping it that way.

"Sorry." I spoke barely above a whisper. Well, I guess things don't always go as planned.

The way his head slowly rotated toward me was unnerving, and I was met with blazing eyes.

"Are you kidding me? SORRY? You almost KILLED ME?" His voice so outraged, I couldn't even find a reply as it was a complete contrast from the tone he had used before.

"You don't tote people around in your car, if you can't even DRIVE ONE!" The words tumbled from his lips and I knew he was right, but after everything I had gone through within the past few hours, all my emotions erratically combined and I found myself yelling right back.

"Um, EXCUSE ME? I didn't ask you to hop into my car! I just graciously let you in! Yeah, I'm SORRY I spazzed when I found out a flipping celebrity was sitting within breathing distance, because THAT'S totally normal!" I furiously cried, in a voice just as loud as his, focusing on the road at the same time.

"You should be considering yourself LUCKY this celebrity is in fact within breathing distance and in your car! Don't yell at me, because you know darn well that I'm right!"

I huffed in annoyance. "Your pretty little face is FINE, so how about you quit being an egotistical JERK, and SHUT UP?"

He growled and glared at me menacingly, but I wasn't giving up and threw him a look to match. Realizing this was becoming a competition, he contorted his face into yet another look of disdain. My eyes sharply rotated from the road, to Shane's as we narrowed our eyes at one another repetitively.

Suddenly my lip twitched, and before I knew it I was slightly laughing.

Shane shot me a confused look, "What?" The flicker of anger disintegrated.

I just nodded my head, staring at the car in front of me, chuckling, "You are insane."

I hastily elaborated at the odd look on his face, "You're a freaking pop star, yet you hitchhike and jump in random people's cars. One second you're silent and freaked out, the next you're screaming at me like a craze! And despite your absolute nutty-ness, you've made me smile for the first time in months." I swallowed at the last confession, realizing I had most likely said far too much.

Silence filled the air, and I was seriously growing annoyed with all these awkward moments that kept occurring. But my mind was put at ease when for the first time, he broke it.

"Rock star. I am and always will be a rock star." He spoke softly. His position was shifted, so that his back was pressed against the door, and his head rested in the hands of a gorilla. I mean, they were pretty big.

The deep brown eyes of Shane Gray were focused on me, and I realized they looked so much better in reality than they did on magazine covers. "You have big hands." I announced.

The smile that graced his features almost caused me to break out into one also. I wasn't even the type to get all affected by that sort of stuff, but this guy…I would've traveled the world and back to see that smile again. I know, completely crazy. "I have big hands?"

I nodded in confirmation, "Oh yeah. Not like freaky big, but cute big."

As his short laugh sounded, I could have sworn I caught a glimpse of heaven, "You. Are. Weird."

"Cute weird." I retorted.

"If that's what keeps your eyes on the road and not glaring at me…" He shrugged amused.

"Hey!" I scoffed. "You started it!"

His eyes twinkled as they rolled, "Are we really going to sit here and act like a bunch of kindergartners?"

"No. We're going to sit here and act like a bunch of very cute weird kindergartners, with very cute big hands!" I joked.

Shane laughed and accidentally released a soft snort. His face immediately turned a deep crimson in embarrassment.

I scrunched my face up in mock disgust, "I can see headlines now… "_Shane Gray, face of Connect 3, let's out an extremely obnoxious and repulsing snort in front of the incredibly beautiful, amazing, Mitchie Torres, leaving the poor innocent girl with only one word to utter from her precious lips…"_ My voice held a completely over-exaggerated flair to it.

"You know, I think that's a bit too long of a headline." Shane remarked.

Ignoring his comment, I gestured for him to respond correctly, "With only one word to utter from her precious lips…"

He rolled his eyes, "And what might this dreaded word be?"

I desperately tried to contain my smile as I paused dramatically. "Ew."

Our eyes met simultaneously and we both burst into laughter. Staring at Shane as I laughed leaning forward in my seat, I realized I'd missed simple joking like this. The feeling that erupted within me as my lips spread across my face far too widely, and breathing grew difficult, was thrilling. Gosh how I'd missed this…I missed them. Laughing used to be a regular occurrence with my family, before I…

And just like that my laughter abruptly halted, and I stared hard at the pavement through the windshield as tears threatened to stream.

Shane stopped laughing as he noticed I had, and I subtly attempted to face my body slightly in the other direction to hide my tear-filled eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked slightly worried.

I shrugged nonchalantly, but didn't answer.

"Come on, tell me." He pushed, a concerned note to his voice.

He was met with nothing but silence.

"Mitchie…" He said a little more forcedly.

"I'M FINE SHANE!" I yelled, shedding one lone tear as I whipped around to face him.

He looked surprised, but quickly softened his features as he made notice of my tears.

I sucked in a breath, "Sorry. I just… I haven't laughed like that in a while and it brought back some memories." I stated quietly, fiercely wiping away the tear.

He carefully studied me, "Don't sweat it. I'm sorry…about whatever happened."

I nodded, pushing back the tears that welled up in my eyes yet again. "So…um, why are you in my car?" I said with a light voice, desperately trying to change the subject.

"Because you pulled over on the side of the road and let me in." He answered easily.

I rolled my eyes, relieved and thankful he allowed our previous discussion to end, but annoyed with his short reply. "You know what I mean."

"No, I'm not sure I do."

I glared at him, "Shane."

"Yes?" He smiled sweetly.

I squeezed the wheel more tightly and let out a deep breath. "Why, were you standing on the side of the road holding your thumb out? And please answer me, because you're really testing my patience right now."

He seemed to contemplate for a moment, "Nah." He grinned.

I looked at him viciously and he held up his hands in defense. "Okay, jeez. Only kidding! But it's a long story."

"Well, we've only got to sit in here for, I don't know…twenty hours, so?" I exclaimed temperamentally.

He pondered it for a bit longer. "How about this, I'll tell you why I'm in this car, full story, if you tell me why you were crying."

I stiffened. I thought he'd let it go. Curse him.

"No." I said sharply.

He sighed over-dramatically, "Well, no answers for Mitchie dear."

"That's not fair!" I retorted.

"It is."

"No! It's not! I'm simply wondering why you hopped in a stranger's car when you have enough money to call a private jet, and you are asking for my whole life's story."

"Ah, so this is pretty big, huh? Well, good start. Just keep it going and you'll get your answers." He spoke as if this were an everyday conversation.

I practically shook in anger, "You prick!"

He put his hand to his chest, "Ouch. Normally, I'd respond with a comeback ten times more brilliant, but seeing as you are emotionally disoriented, I'll let it slide." He smirked.

I shut my eyes tightly, before remembering I was driving a car, and opened them, "You are really ticking me off. Are you trying to send me into cardiac arrest, Shane?"

He laughed.

I opened my mouth to respond, when my stomach grumbled in hunger.

He smiled, "Who's releasing obnoxious and repulsing things now?"

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. How about we stop and get something to eat?"

Immediately his face turned bright red, and he twitched uncomfortably, "Um…how about we don't?"

"Why not? I don't know about you, but I'm starving." I asked, curious as of to why he was acting weird.

"I um, I don't really have any money on me." He spoke, obviously embarrassed .

I almost smiled, "Shane…you don't have to worry about it. I'll pay."

He shook his head, "Absolutely not." He refused.

I sighed, "So, what? You're going to let yourself die of hunger?"

He hesitated before shrugging.

"Oh, come on!"

"Fine," He replied. "But only because I'm starving."

"Sweet." I said and merged lanes, to exit the freeway. "So, shall we head toward the greatest fast food restaurant of all time?"

We grinned at each other.

"McDonalds."

"Wendy's."

Both of us said at the same time.

"What? McDonalds? You have to be kidding!"

"Wendy's? Gosh, I'd rather puke." I protested.

"How can you eat McDonalds? Isn't their food made from cow parts, or something?" He pulled a look of disgust.

"Very yummy cow parts." I said dreamily.

He mock gagged, "You seriously will go into cardiac arrest if you keep eating that crap! Have you even tasted Wendy's? Anyone who has, and holds at least half a brain, knows it's delicious!"

"Of course I have!" I said indignantly.

His eyebrows rose in disbelief, "You seriously have never had Wendy's? That's just…awful."

"I said I have, in case you're incapable of hearing!"

He brushed me off, "I know what you said. But I mean really…? How can you say it's nasty if you've never tried it? That's probably why you like McDonalds! I bet it's the only fast food you've ever had!" He accused.

I only frowned, which caused his eyebrows to rise up even further if possible. "Oh my goodness. You…ANIMAL!" He gasped.

"Shane! I said I have had Wendy's before!" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, but you were lying. And I just can't believe that you haven't ever tried anything other than that god awful McDon—I can't even say it anymore." He shivered in horror.

I blushed, "I'm not lying."

He looked at me before laughing, "Yeah, a piece of advice? If you ever feel like lying, don't. You suck at it."

I blushed even more, "Okay, okay, so maybe McDonald's is the only fast food place I've eaten in. Big deal."

"Um, very big deal!" He looked at me as if I had fungus on my face.

"I'm faithful to McDonalds and McDonalds only. After tasting it once, I had no desire to try anything else." I huffed.

Shane smiled cockily," Well, babe, you are going to be unfaithful today."

I frowned, "Never. And don't call me babe."

"Sorry, babe." He said flippantly.

"Well, we really aren't going to Wendy's now!" I smirked as his face fell.

"No! I'm sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry! See, Mitchie? Please let us go to Wendy's!" He grabbed my arm desperately.

I stared into his eyes in amusement, "Only if you tell me why you're in this car."

He frowned and dropped my arm, "No way."

"Well, no Wendy's." I sang.

I struggled to contain my laughter at the disgruntled expression on his face as he inwardly battled with himself.

He sighed, "I guess we are going to McDonalds."

I almost frowned, because I thought for sure he would have caved, but stopped when I realized there was never anything bad about going to McDonalds. "Good, because we're almost there."

Shane sighed dejectedly, and remained silent for the short ride.

His slumped position caused me to glance occasionally at him guiltily, until I finally pulled into the McDonalds parking lot. Hopping out the car quickly, I ran to Shane's side of the car just as he got out and shut the door, pushing him backward.

"Uh uh, no one enters McDonalds with a frown. This is a happy place." I forced an overly done smile on. "See? Now, smile."

He shook his head. "Oh, pwease!" I pouted, jutting my lower lip out.

He rolled his eyes a slight smile gracing his lips.

"Good boy." I playfully patted him on the head.

He shoved my hand away before carefully fingering his black locks, "Hey! No touchy the Shane master's hair!"

I let a smile slip as I looked him up and down. He looked pretty scruffy in his dirty t-shirt and gym shorts, but still had an incredibly sexy appeal to him as he carefully weaved his fingers through his short hair. "You are such a girl."

He frowned, "No need to be rude! You're the one who destroyed my hair!"

"No I didn't. To destroy it, it would have had to look good in the first place." I teased.

He gasped. "You take that back!"

"Never!" I said and darted for the other side of the car.

Shane chased me in circles, until I finally saw an opening, and ran toward the fast food joint.

"Hey!" I heard him cry behind me as I opened the door, and rested my hands on my knees breathing heavily, only to find everyone inside staring at me.

"Uh…hi." I said awkwardly.

"That was no fair!" Shane whined as he entered seconds after me, only to stop as he caught the gazes of everyone staring. "Uh…"

"Oh my…y-you're…SHANE GRAY!" A blonde, teenage girl from the back shouted in shock.

"Crap." I heard Shane say wide-eyed.

Then before I could blink, the girl ran and tackled him to the floor in a hug.


End file.
